


graffiti on the temple

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thighfucking, intercrural, seriously a lot of baby oil, too much baby oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan helps Phil remove his temporary tattoos after the pastel edits video.





	

"You know how some couples like to pop each other's spots?" Dan straddles Phil's torso, too long legs with nowhere really to go but settled in comfortable despite that. "This is like that, but better." 

"You're so strange," Phil says, eyes tracking Dan's hands as Dan reaches for the baby oil and the cotton wool. 

"Complaining?" Dan asks. 

Phil wiggles a little under Dan. He takes stock of the situation: Dan, mostly naked, about to touch an also mostly naked Phil. 

"No," he decides. "Go on." 

*

The two from the video are still there, slightly peeled away in some parts from his showering routine, but for the most part intact. 

But Dan - Dan added more. He put them on that morning, while Phil was asleep. 

(Pretending to be, at least. He's not a deep enough sleeper to actually stay in slumber through the sponge just too wet dripping water over his sides.)

There's a long stemmed rose curling around his belly button, a pale blue something or other just under his nipple, a spray of petals across his ribcage. 

It's payback, he figures, for all the times he put stickers all over Dan when Dan really was asleep. 

He hadn't known Dan's real aim was this - removal. 

"It's fun," Dan said, halfway through the day when he finally decided to circle around to the topic. "It was fun taking them off. I want to take yours off."

Phil had only lifted an eyebrow briefly. It's far from the strangest thing he's indulged Dan with. 

*

Dan starts by drizzling baby oil over the tattoo along Phil's side. 

Phil watches Dan watch it drip just like the water had that morning, watches as much as he can then only feels the rest: Dan's fingers dragging through one slick little river to try and catch the droplet before it saturates the towel they've laid out under Phil, tracing the same path back up. 

Dan's face is set in concentration, his body bowed over Phil. He's got his tongue between his teeth in a mimicry of the way Phil himself does, and one hand bracing himself with palm flat and fingers splayed over Phil's shoulder. 

It feels nice. Dan touching him always feels nice, in the most disarming of ways. Dan can be patient with things like this and force that patience out of Phil. Things become warm and hazy in his mind as he lays there quietly with Dan, quietly trusting Dan. 

The side tattoo disappears in a series of soft swipes against his skin. "One down," Dan says, eyes flicking up to meet Phil's as he shows off the blue stained cotton pad. He leans over Phil to drop it on the bedside table. 

Dan folds the next cotton pad up until it makes a tip and draws patterns through the rose tattoo next, removing it in a series of swipes until bit by bit it disappears and leaves behind pink skin and the hair on Phil's stomach swirled in different directions, matted down by the oil. 

"Going to be such a mess," Phil says. 

"You're always a mess." Dan smiles, that soft look on his face. His fingers keep moving, smearing and spreading the slickness. "This feels like painting. Invisible painting."

"You could paint on me," Phil tells him.

It doesn't seem so nonsensical in the moment. It makes Dan smile, wide and dimple deep. 

"Paint you all up," Dan says, and his fingers trace a more deliberate shape. He does it once, twice, three times, and-

"Dan!" Laughter bursts out of Phil, shaking him, disrupting Dan's routine. "Is that a dick?" 

Dan's grin turns wicked. "This is," he says, rubbing his hips forward a little so the soft bulge of his dick pushes against Phil's hipbone. There's baby oil there and it leaves a stain of darkened material on Dan's underwear. 

The contact makes a finer sort of shiver run through Phil. 

*

They stop to kiss, lips meeting over and over with different angles and different pressure and the same sense of building toward something consistent in every single one. 

"Still got one left," Dan says, but the shape of him is a little more present than it was a moment ago with the distance closed between Dan's cock and Phil's stomach. "Almost sad to see this one go. It's hot." 

Dan leans down and kisses it first, lips lingering over the thin skin of that spot, ticklish against Phil's chest hair. 

"I'm not sad," Phil says. "Hurry up." 

Dan pinches his side in reprimand, but douses the last cotton pad he'll need with baby oil and removes the tattoo in two strokes against the skin. 

Phil is already reaching for the bottle of the oil. 

*

Underwear off, bodies long and tucked up close. The towel underneath them might not be enough to save the duvet cover a good washing, but Phil doesn't particularly care right now. Their skin moves together slickly and everything feels satin soft. 

Dan moves to kneel by Phil, ignoring the way Phil protests. "I wanna," Dan says, teeth biting into his lower lip. 

Phil almost protests. He hadn't really prepared for getting fucked, hasn't done any of the cleaning up he'd really rather do first. But Dan doesn't go for that anyway and Phil goes quiet out of curiosity and intrigue. 

Dan drizzles the oil at the base of Phil's cock and then presses the shaft flat against Phil's stomach, encouraging his balls up and letting the oil drip down in the space under and between. "I wanna fuck this," Dan says, and holds Phil's legs together and pushes up. "Want to fuck you like this."

"Yeah." Phil says, understanding. He draws his knees up to his chest. Dan runs oiled fingers between them again, making sure the whole space between Phil's thighs is nice and slick before he pushes his cock between them. 

Dan lets out a breathy, appreciative noise then pulls back and does it again and again, flushed tip poking out every time he goes in far. He's unraveling, finding something gratifying in fucking with abandon in a way that requires no warming up. He gets to be selfish like this because Phil lets him, because there's nothing particularly pleasurable about it to Phil except knowing that Dan is getting off using his body and sometimes between them that's enough. Solitary pleasure can still be mutual, passing off and taking turns, and right now watching Dan go wild with his head back and his body moving in that steady back and forth just ensures Phil will come all that harder, all that hotter, when he does. 

An hour of quiet intensity builds into something hot and fast, barely three minutes before Dan is grunting and squeezing his fingers tight around Phil's legs, come splattering onto Phil's stomach at first and then dripping in more sluggish jolts down Phil's thighs and mixing in with the baby oil and sweat and precome dampening the hair around Phil's dick and balls. Phil's own cock pulses with the visual of it, so hot and hard and close. 

He lets his legs fall to the side, already feeling the dull ache in his muscles but dismissing it as secondary to the need to get off. Dan wraps long fingers around him and strokes without pretense, still lubed up enough to make it easy. He holds tight and lets Phil do some of the fucking, bodies rocking the bed in a messy uneven rhythm until Phil is coming too, streaks of it mingling with what Dan already left there. 

* 

Dan's leg is draped over Phil's, crossed just below the knees. The towel is twisted under Phil's back in a way that'll be uncomfortable soon. Every crevice in his body feels sticky with some kind of fluid. He wants a shower, and maybe a pizza, and someone that isn't him to change the sheets so after the shower and the pizza he can sink into a deep, contented sleep. 

Or, Phil thinks, he could just sleep right now, and worry about the food and the sheets and the shower in the morning. 

He's just coming around to embracing that as the superior idea when Dan pokes his side. 

Phil yawns around a, "Hmm?" 

"Phil." Dan's eyes are wide and pleading. "I'm hungry." 

"... pizza?" Phil asks. "We can order it, then shower."

Dan leans in and smacks a kiss on Phil's cheek. "You place the order, I'll start the water?" 

Before Phil can agree or disagree, Dan is up and off. Phil watches him walk out, naked and unashamed, and then rolls over and reaches for his laptop to try and somehow place a food order without coating the entire surface in baby oil. 

(He fails. But that's all right. It's Dan's laptop, anyway.)


End file.
